


Не нашедший путь

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Songfic, Telekinesis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: «Тех, кого люблю, Я обличаю и наказываю. Поэтому прояви рвение и раскайся», — упрямо твердит сознание, в котором высечены заученные слова из библии. Они такого же ярко-алого цвета, как кровь, которой кашляет Шон, едва держась на ногах.





	Не нашедший путь

**Author's Note:**

> Я долго думала, как отношусь к концовке четвёртого эпизода. В итоге, конечно, положительно, ведь всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, однако мне было бы интересно посмотреть на то, какой могла бы быть альтернативная негативная концовка эпизода.
> 
> Снова вдохновляюсь этими саундтреками:  
♫ Cascadeur — Meaning  
♫ Milk & Bone — Natalie
> 
> Кто-то может сказать, что я снова переборщила с драмой. Я же в своё оправдание хочу сказать, что это драма переборщила со мной. Фанфик не стоит воспринимать слишком серьёзно, я написала его из чистого любопытства. Понятия не имею, нужно ли тут ставить ООС.

_«Тех, кого люблю, Я обличаю и наказываю. Поэтому прояви рвение и раскайся»._  
_ Откровение 3:19_

Добро и зло — игра контрастов. Делать хорошее — иногда значит поступать плохо, а поступать плохо — порой необходимо и хорошо. Даниэлю спокойным голосом гласит преподобная мать: «сын мой, ты поступаешь правильно». И целует его в макушку, стоя тяжёлой тенью над рабочим столом. Слова под чёрным карандашом выходят корявыми, неправильными, не такими. Они скачут и лезут друг на друга, настырно заслоняя белый лист бумаги и отпечатываясь чётким смыслом в голове. «Даниэль, ты поступаешь правильно. Ты не грешник. Ты не монстр. Ты молодец». Мальчик шмыгает носом и начинает интенсивно моргать, когда грузная, словно камень, рука Лисбет убирается с его плеча. Женщина сдержанно улыбается и выходит из комнаты, оставив его одного. Даниэль чувствует горячие слёзы, катящиеся по щекам.

_— Неужели я… монстр? — тихий голос из прошлого напоминает о себе. Мальчик смотрит в окно, не видя за ним никакого пейзажа, лишь тусклое нечёткое отражение своего испуганного лица. Полупустой автобус мчится вперёд по дороге, старший брат сидит рядом, постыдно прикрывая лицо капюшоном, словно преступник, который боится, что его поймают._

_— Нет, ты просто… особенный, — нелепый ответ одновременно тяжёлый и лёгкий. Мальчик на него лишь кивает со вздохом:_

_— Хорошо._

А дальше всё проносится мимо. Бегство, секреты, правила, злость. Ярость, сочащаяся ядом изнутри, с которой он никогда не сталкивался прежде и с которой невозможно совладать. Смерть, насилие, страх, боль. А он что может сделать? Совсем ничего. Он стоит и наблюдает за тем, как мир вокруг искажается в безобразное сумасшествие, которое невозможно понять и принять. Лишь обличить и наказать. Даниэль поднимает в воздух зажжённые свечи и составляет из них круг. Он стоит на коленях, над ним высоко поднимается женская рука. «Ты особенный, Даниэль. Ты искупаешь свои и чужие грехи». Даниэль понимает: он уже не грешник, он святой. Община верит, что он святой, и он начинает тоже. Восторженные письма, горящие глаза людей, приезжающих из соседних штатов только чтобы увидеть его — самое главное чудо церкви. Его макушки касается твёрдая рука, Лисбет начинает свою речь. Он — избранный. Он такой один на всём свете. Он закрывает глаза и слушает её отчаянно-взволнованный голос. Разговор с Богом — это ведь правильно? Хорошо? Даниэль никогда не слышал его голос, но это же не может быть напрасно, он точно знает, что это верный путь. Пик нервов и бессмысленных терзаний заканчивается, приходит всепрощающий катарсис.

В стенах церкви эхом раздаётся голос брата, и Даниэль тут же поворачивается, чтобы увидеть его полный отчаяния серьёзный взгляд и решительную походку. Дальше всё как в тумане: Шон просит уйти, зовёт его приевшимся _«enano»_, клянётся, что им манипулируют, обещает лучшую жизнь. Шон готов уже на колени встать, лишь бы доказать ему это. Появляется посторонняя женщина и уверяет, что она их мать, а Даниэль отречённо наблюдает за этим безумием со стороны, на инстинкте повторяя, что это его новый дом и он никогда не уйдёт. Старший брат подходит ближе — и моментально отлетает назад. Мальчик поначалу даже не понимает, в чём дело, а затем видит свою выставленную вперёд руку и смотрит на неё с испугом, словно она чужая. Голос преподобной матери где-то сверху, он громок. Даниэль давно перестал различать, что она говорит. Слова смешались в однородную кашу, они перестали иметь смысл, уже закрепившись в его голове чётко и навсегда.

Мальчик смотрит вниз: Шон встаёт на ноги, шатаясь от боли. Он смотрит прямо ему в глаза, говорит что-то важное, старается изо всех сил. У Даниэля глаза стеклянные, рот приоткрыт, а в голове бессвязность и страх. Он не произносит ни слова, когда Шона начинают бить наотмашь. Снова и снова, парень встаёт на ноги, а на лице его появляются свежие побои и ссадины. Кровь блестит на коже, оставшийся без повязки глаз утопает в фингале. Даниэлю тошно, нервно и неприятно. Он не знает, что делать, он оцепенел. Смотрит в упор на старшего брата и не чувствует ничего, кроме отторжения и растерянности. Он — главная ассоциация с жизнью в неопределённом аду, вечным страхом, болью, скитанием и постоянной нуждой в скрывании себя и своих способностей. Он — тот, кто хочет, чтобы Даниэль вернулся к прежней жизни. К жизни грязного грешника. Но помимо этого есть ещё жалость. Тягучая, липкая жалость, которая надоедливо контрастирует со всем остальным. Даниэлю никогда не объясняли, что такое амбивалентность, и он не понимает, что происходит с ним и что это за возникшее состояние неопределённости, испытываемое к, казалось бы, такому родному, но уже далёкому человеку.

_«Тех, кого люблю, Я обличаю и наказываю. Поэтому прояви рвение и раскайся»_, — упрямо твердит сознание, в котором высечены заученные слова из библии. Они такого же ярко-алого цвета, как кровь, которой кашляет Шон, едва держась на ногах.

_«Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, но ты не готов»_, — проносится мимо, и ко лбу Шона подставляют пистолет.

Упрямый взгляд исподлобья — стреляй, а затем живи с этим. Испуганный взгляд за спиной будущего убийцы — не осталось никаких слов. Николас психует и нажимает на курок. Стрелки на часах замирают, дыхание тоже. Рука Даниэля непроизвольно дёргается. Пуля смещается вправо на несколько сантиметров от намеченной цели, проходя череп насквозь. Кровь брызжет во все стороны, тело Шона бездыханно валится на пол. Ещё даже толком не осознав, что случилось, Даниэль падает на колени и закрывает лицо руками, пока проклятая надпись, высеченная в голове, горит чёртовым пламенем. Границ между добром и злом нет и никогда не было.


End file.
